Whole Again
by turnupxthemusic
Summary: Mitchie reminisces as she waits for Shane to come home. Oneshot


It had been 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 16 hours and 43 seconds since Mitchie had seen Shane and

though she tried to hide it, it was killing her. Being without Shane was like being without air. Mitchie felt

incomplete and lost. No amount of texting, which was a lot, and calling whenever he had a free moment,

which wasn't often, could ease the ache which seemed to grow worse with every passing day.

Mitchie sat back in her chair as her math teacher droned on and did what she did loved, she thought about

Shane. She recalled what had happened after final jam and smiled for the first time in days.

_Mitchie had just left final jam, floating on the euphoria of everything that had occurred. She had just sung _

_in front of a crowd and they had loved it and even better, she was Shane's "voice". Things couldn't get any _

_better. __Mitchie headed down to the lake, hoping Shane would already be there. Her grin grew larger as she _

_saw him and the canoe he was trying to turn right side up._

_"Hey rockstar." she teased._

_Shane jumped and spung around, his facing lighting up as he saw Mitchie walking towards him._

_"Ready for that canoe ride?"_

_"Only if were not going in circles"_

_He laughed as they pushed the canoe into the lake and climbed inside. They fell into a comfortable _

_silence as Shane rowed them towards the center of the lake. Mitchie took in the scenery, enjoying the bright _

_stars and the calmness of the lake, as she tried to figure out what to say._

_Shane finally stopped rowing and began speaking before Mitchie could._

_"I want to apologize." he started and Mitchie felt her jaw drop "what you did was wrong, yea, but I was _

_wrong to react as harshly as I did. You never lied to me directly. I just dont understand why you would wanna _

_be anyone other than Mitchie because I don't know what Mitche you know, but the Mitchie I know is _

_incredible."_

_Mitchie's head shot up and she looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. Mitchie knew she needed _

_Shane to understand why she had lied like she had. _

_"Shane at my school I have exactly one friend. I've never been invited to a party and I've never been _

_asked out. I came to Camp Rock and for once i just wanted things to be different, to not feel so alone all _

_the time. Lying to Tess seemed like the only way to be someone else. I'm so sorry that me trying to be _

_popular hurt you." Mitchie looked back down, ashamed. _

_"It's okay Mitchie, in some weird way I understand what it's like to want to be someone different. _

_Sometimes I wish people looked at me and saw Shane, just Shane, not Shane Grey, angry and wild _

_popstar." he confessed._

_Mitchie was quiet for a moment, _

_"Well then, I'm Mitchie Torres, an aspiring songwriter, my mom is the cook here and my dad owns a _

_hardware store."_

_She held out her hand and looked pleadingly at Shane, silently asking to start over._

_With a laugh Shane took her hand and simply said "I'm Shane."_

_Mitchie and Shane spent hours on the lake getting to know everything about each other. When they finally _

_dragged the canoe onto the shore both where exhausted but unwilling to say goodnight. Shane made the first _

_move, cupping Mitchie's cheek, he spoke softly,_

_"There are so many Tess Tyler's out there Mitchie, and your worth more than all of them combined. _

_There's no one else I would have wanted to be the voice." he paused, unsure of how to continue " and _

_nothing would make me happier than if you would be my girlfriend."_

_Mitchie's eyes widened as she froze and Shane rushed on,_

_" I know it's gonna be hard but I wanna give us a try, because what he have, it's real and I don't see _

_much that's real anymore and when I do I want to grab it and not let go."_

_There was no hesitation as Mitchie threw her arms around Shane, nodding fervently. And when their lips _

_met in a tender kiss both knew they had found what they were looking for._

It had been hard, harder than they had expected but Mitchie had hung on because she loved Shane and

nothing could change that. They had spent four glorious months together as the boys worked on their new

CD and new sound. When their three month tour had been announced Shane and Mitchie had been

devastated and their goodbyes had been heart wrenching. Even now Mitchie felt her heart shatter as she

thought about it.

_They stood by the bus, Mitchie with tears streaming down her face and Shane trying to hold himself _

_together. Neither knew what to say. Nothing seemed adequate enough. Distantly they heard Nate call out five _

_minutes._

_"I love you" Shane said as he kissed Mitchie desperately "you aren't part of my heart, you are my heart. _

_Your the reason I breathe Mitche and I won't be home again until I can hold you. . " he broke off as his _

_throat closed up, unable to control the sadness rising up in his throat._

_Mitchie leaned up and kissed Shane again "I love you Shane and I'll be right here waiting when you come _

_home, no amount of distance is going to change how much I love you."_

_They kissed one last time before clutching each other desperately. Shane pulled away reluctantly, hating _

_to let go. He walked backwards to the bus, oblivious to the tears streaming down his facing. Mouthing I love _

_you one last time, he got onto the bus. Mitchie watched the bus pull away and made it to her mom's van _

_before breaking down completely.  
_

But Shane would be coming home soon. In two days Mitchie would be with Shane again and that

thought held her together. As Mitchie left school that day, she realized it was only a day and a half until he

was home. Exiting the building Mitche heard a bunch of high pitched screams coming from the street. She

swung her heard around and took off without thought, throwing herself at the person resting on the bright blue

mustang.

"Shane!!"

_Mitchie was whole again. _


End file.
